Camp Half-Blood Party
by Mooness Thalia
Summary: Will these campers survive the have to parties?As a couple or a date? The campers are in for a ride where the older campers, our heroes and favorites go through hades and back to complete competition. They will fight and go through obstacles with the person they hate most or a friend. Please read and review its better than it sounds I just suck terribly at summaries. ) )B)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peeps hope you like this story. Please review this story and tell me good or bad and things that need changing. Thank you if you do review. =)=) B) MOONESS THALIA over and out.**_

Leo POV

I woke up with Nyssa yelling at Jake because he messed up the plans for the tunnel system.

"Why so early? I like my rest.", I said tiredly.

Nyssa replied,"We were about to wake you up anyway Leo. But we just wanted to start digging early again."

"Fine. I'm heading to the showers see you at breakfast."

"Wait Leo! I am coming with you.", yelled Beckendorf.

I went up stairs and headed to the showers. Just as I walked out Jason walked by to go to breakfast.

Andre POV

I woke up freezing and cold knowing that nick tried to wake me up.

"Nick why am I wet!", I yelled.

He said, "I was about to count to ten but before that I got water from the lake."

then I walked over and took off my sunglasses that my dad, Ares, gave to me because mine look like his. Ahh genes these

days. Nick took one

look and ran to breakfast. After that, I got a quick shower and went to breakfast.

"Andre please take off your sunglasses.", said Chiron.

"I don't want to scare everyone.",I said sweetly.

"True keep them on."

We continued to talk about how to win capture the flag.*Chiron called for everyone to go to the arena for some

announcements.

_**Please please review i love my reviewers I give them cookies! (::) (::) =)=) B) MOONESS THALIA over and out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leo POV

the Hephaestus cabin made their way to the arena. When we got their we saw all the twelve Olympians standing down there. Then Aphrodite started to talk

"You will have four parties a year. For this party everybody has to come and you have to be a couple not just friends.", she said.

Great how am I supposed to get Andre to like me?

"Now before the party we will do 5 challenges but with a partner of course.", she continued. Then she started to read the pairs...

PERCY & ANNABETH

KATIE&TRAVIS

NYSSA&HAILEY

LEO&ANDRE

CONNER&ARCHER

. . .

I looked over to see Andre whispering to Archer with a really mad look on her face.

Andre POV

Why did Aphrodite put Leo with me? At least Archer got a Stoll i would've done anything to get a Stoll or a sibling because i have awesome siblings and the stolls always have trickery up their sleeve. But instead i get fire head.


	3. Chapter 3

andre pov

this morning we were told or first challenge was and its pretty interesting. The challenge is we have to make it through a maze crated by Hephaestus and the Olympians but if we cheat your partner has to go to the penalty box. If you are fast enough you can let your partner out and drag them to the middle where you wait for everyone else to arrive. Well so far I am skidding at corners with Leo not far behind. All of the sudden it was getting darker, a tunnel. But, as smart as Leo is he decides to let his hands flame up.

"Leo, you idiot your going to the penalty box now.", I yelled at him furiously.

He whispers innocently,"At least rescue me before you get to the middle" and I nodded in reply as he was taken away. Then I was back to moving fastly and skidding corners.

Leo pov

I watched the screen that most people who wanted Andre and I to win and there she was skidding corners until I realized she was behind me.

"they are going to cage you hurry."

"I could escape prison as fast and swift as the wind so shut up will you I cant concentrate"she said smugly.

In the corner of my eye I could see Archer trapped and conner helping get the chain undone but, she was watching Andre finish my chain. I was free.


	4. Chapter 4

Archer pov

as I watched Andre quickly undo the chain with Leo smirking inside. Then looking at conner he had ¼ of it left to go. Then BOOM my amigo and partner were gone the screen showed that they didnt have very far to go. As soon as I was out we were sprinting like mad men to the middle.

No ones pov

as archer was going as fast she could, Andre was reaching the final destination, and everyone else not far behind archer and Andre. The results were finally in as everyone gathered in front of the Olympians.

Zeus started

_1__st-LEO&ANDRE _

_2__nd-CONNER&ARCHER _

_3__rd-CHRIS&CLARRISE_

_4__th-NYSSA&HAILEY _

_5__th-PERCY & ANNABETH_

_6__th-KATIE&TRAVIS_

…

The top ten received laurels the rest got medals.

Andre pov

before lunch, Archer,Annabeth, Piper, Katie, and I decided to go down to the lake.

"maybe we can sneak out of the party and go surfing."Archer said with an uncertain tone.

"thats a good idea..." I started. But then Percy, Jason, Leo, and the stolls interrupted, "councilor meeting after lunch and nick told me to tell you kyl, whatever that means."

I understood that so I stood up and raced towards where my brother would be. I just couldnt wait till I could smash his face in for what happened this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 2 OR 3 REVIEWS THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY. I JUST AM VERY UPSET THAT YOU GUYS DONT LEAVE ME REVIEWS OR LEAVE AND DONT SAY ANYTHING AND IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL LEAVE A REVIEW I WILL BE THANKFUL FOR YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY AND BE REVIEWERS. ALSO I NEED MORE IDEAS.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note**_

_**please take the time to read this**_

_**My faithful readers I understand its been awhile. I have lately been busy with school lately. Also i would like to say that you special people who read my writing please review and maybe you'll get a preveiw or a whole chapter deticated to you. Now if you want me to update sorry i just wanted to tell you guys if i ou want more chapters i will need reveiws that are helpful or at least tell me to keep updating. Please also understand that I have a low hope that this will turn to be a good story but i dont know if it will becase almost none of you encourage me so i would appriciate if you could spread the word of how much it would mean to me if you read it and reviewed. Also dont be afraid if dont have an account type in the box a question and ill answer it this goes for all of you who read my stories and look at them **_

_**Thanks **_

_** Mooness Thalia **_

**_Please also know i will NOT be updating until i get at least 3 reviews I appreciate the ones who try and love my stories. On a verrrry unhappy note :''''''''( Peace out :(:( :"(_**


End file.
